


自食其果

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基中篇-Sherllienna [2]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 冤家路窄
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 《冤家路窄》番外。Loki偷偷当黑粉引起Thor注意的事终于东窗事发，在经受了Thor连续好几年的‘惩罚’之后，这位敬职敬业的黑粉决定将网红Thor Odinson操粉的事实公布与众！





	自食其果

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 操粉的梗来源于@锤基灵灵灵灵灵 阿干太太一年前的评论。感谢她对我的支持！如果不是她当初掉落的评论，说不定我不会把锤基文一直写下去XD

01

一天晚上，当他们两个刚刚做完、大汗淋漓地躺在床上时，Loki突然一咕噜翻坐了起来。

他说：“我要曝光你操粉。”

当时Thor的阴茎还埋在他体内。那个金发大个子好一会儿才从高潮的余劲儿中脱离出来——他的余劲总是比别的男人要长上一些，对此Thor的解释是Loki实在太迷人了。他一伸手，揽着他突发奇想的丈夫的腰又把他拽到了自己怀里。而后他侧脸亲了亲那个绿眼睛的前任黑粉，直到后者受不了他胡茬蹭在脸上的痒而躲进他的颈窝才罢休。

“你要曝光我操粉？”Thor揉搓着Loki胸前的乳粒，将那个绿眼睛小混蛋紧紧圈在自己怀里，“那网上那些站你是下面那个的粉丝可要乐疯了。然后你就会看到铺天盖地而来的同人文图；那些小姑娘可不会放过你，她们一定会把你画得腰细腿长易推倒，然后你在网上好不容易树立起来的硬汉形象就又崩塌了。”

Loki因为他手指的动作短促地呻吟了一声。Thor总是这样；自从他摸清楚了Loki身上的每一个敏感点，这个金发大个子就开始变本加厉地逗弄他的丈夫。而Loki——Loki能说什么呢？他从一开始就拿Thor没办法，被对方套路着追到手，上了几年床，又情不自禁地跟对方结婚了？

他一定不能再这么放任Thor 了，Loki在心里忿忿地想。他现在算是看清楚了，Thor压根不是什么温顺的金毛犬——他根本就是一只黑背，而且还是脸比城墙厚得寸进尺的那种。他拍开Thor搭在他胸前越摸越起劲的手，警告地夹了夹屁股里的那根阴茎：“我不管，我一定要曝光。我要让你的粉丝们都了解一下，你是多么的恬不知耻，而你对我的惩罚又是多么的惨无人道。”

Thor被这个夹屁股的动作又搞得精神了起来，而当他听见Loki说出‘惩罚’这个词的时候，这个金发网红彻底硬了。他捉住Loki扭来扭去的胯，挺身向上在那柔软的屁股里顶弄了一下；他丈夫立即停止了大放厥词，那个绿眼睛小疯子的舌头打了个磕绊，一声呻吟便从他唇边滑了出来。

“那你说，你喜不喜欢我的惩罚？”Thor咬着他的耳垂盘问他，“你要是不喜欢，随时可以把我踹开。可你又为什么成年累月地跟我纠缠在一起，而且还在我身下高潮了七八年？”

Loki答不出来。他本来想说不喜欢来着，但是Thor的阴茎实在顶得他太舒服了。前面说了，Thor熟知他身上的每一处敏感点，而对他屁股里的敏感点是最了如指掌的。当那根粗壮的阴茎碾过他的敏感带，龟头撑开蜜穴中的每一寸肠肉时，Loki就算是想说不喜欢也根本说不出来。

又何况他压根喜欢得不得了？

绿眼睛的前黑粉闭上眼靠进Thor怀里，屁股向后一顶一顶地迎合着他的阴茎。而当他金发的丈夫凑过来要给他一个吻时，他也很好说话地没有拒绝。

谁让Loki Odinson爱着Thor Odinson呢？如果说真要找出个责任负责方，那这一定都是爱情的错。

 

02

关于惩罚，其实是这么回事。

八年之前，当Loki因为口疮捂着自己的脸、Thor拖着一个硬得发疼的阴茎回到了他们的寝室后，他们又立即来了一发。

Thor把他压在寝室里的矮柜上，桌面上的东西便全被扫到了地上。他们像两个发了情的野兽一样不管不顾地亲吻抚摸着彼此，而后急吼吼地把他们的屁股和阴茎对接到了一起。

当Loki终于把整根阴茎都坐进自己的屁股里时，他们两个都发出了一声舒爽的赞叹。Thor捧着他的脸，在他的眼皮上、脸颊旁落下一个又一个湿润的吻，最终Loki张开嘴，允许了Thor把他的舌头伸进来的举动。

“我很喜欢你，Loki。”当他们终于从一个漫长的吻中剥离开来时Thor这么说道。他慢慢抽动着自己的阴茎，仔细观察Loki的反应以寻找他的敏感点。Loki的内里实在太紧、太热，他必须用尽自己全部的意志力才不会立即开始冲撞对方。Thor并不想弄伤Loki，故而他只是亲吻着Loki的脸颊，将他们的前胸贴在了一起。

“我喜欢你，”他说，Loki的阴茎抵着他的小腹，“就算你在网上骂我蠢货、说我穿衣服没品位、当我的黑粉，我也还是喜欢你。”

Loki被这一连串的告白搞得头脑发懵，他愣愣地看着Thor托起他的屁股，粗大的阴茎和搅着润滑剂发出淫靡的水声。Thor宽大粗糙的手按在他胸前，指腹重重地摩擦着Loki肿胀的乳粒。这个习惯于在网上喷洒毒液的黑粉终于说不出话了，他睁着那双湿润润的绿眼睛望向Thor，说：“我没想真的骂你。”

这句话倒不是作假，因为本来他当黑粉的意图也只是想博取点注意力，只不过听到Thor耳朵里它就立即透露出了点隐藏含义，那个听出了弦外之音的金发网红凑过来咬了一口他的嘴唇，捏着他的乳粒问他：“你没想真的骂我？那就是说你早就喜欢我了？”

他说话的时候语气里不由自主地带了点甜蜜蜜的喜悦。这不能怪Thor——他早在第一次见到Loki的时候就喜欢他了。至于后面的那一系列奇奇怪怪的要求和巧合，都是他故意设计出来的、用来追求Loki的小把戏。只不过他千算万算还是没能算得到，原来早在他还没有开始追求Loki的时候，这个小混球早就在网上喜欢他了。这让他又惊喜又哭笑不得，Thor捉着Loki的膝弯将他的大腿分到最开，然后他摸了摸Loki两腿之间翘立着的、颜色可爱的阴茎，向前一个挺身便开拓到了最深处。

“你这个小骗子，”他握着那根微微发颤的肉柱，指腹挑逗地磨蹭它的顶端，“我得惩罚你。我罚你从此以后都只跟我一个人上床，只亲吻我一人；你的小把戏都只准冲着我来，你的阴暗也只能因我而起。而这所有的一切，我也一样会为你做。这只是个小小的惩罚游戏，Loki Laufeyson，”他亲吻着Loki湿漉漉的嘴唇，并欣喜地捕捉到了对方眼里的爱意，“在你叫停之前，它为期到永远。”

Loki因为这惩罚不由地颤了一下。他搂着Thor的脖子，屁股随着对方的动作摇摇晃晃。他说不出话来，因为他所有的能言善辩早在Thor这番堪称不要脸的占有宣言中被击溃得一干二净。他也没办法反驳，因为他的确渴望这种占有，并且早在Thor这么宣布之前，他就已经做到了其中的一小部分。Loki Laufeyson这一辈子从没对别人这么上过心，更别提成年累月地去一个人的社交账号下留言评论了。故而他只是夹紧了屁股，贪婪而迫切地将那根粗壮的阴茎完整地吞进了自己身体里。而后在Thor询问他同意不同意的时候，幅度极小地点了下头。

“我要去床上，”他指了指那张令他期待已久的单人床，亲吻着Thor布满胡茬的脸颊，几乎压抑不住声音里的喘息，“然后你怎么惩罚我都可以。”

于是Thor便如他所愿。他一手托着Loki的屁股，一手揽着他的腰，将那个绿眼睛小混蛋从矮柜上抱了下来。而后他将Loki放到了自己软乎乎的床铺上，那张不大的单人床承担了他们两人的体重，当Thor半跪到Loki腿边，打算拉开那双修长的腿进入他的时候，床架发出了‘嘎吱’的一声响。

“告诉我我该怎么惩罚你。”他拉高Loki的腿，手指探入那个被润滑得足够湿润的肉穴，慢慢翻搅着其中的内壁，“你想要我用手肏你，还是直接插进去？”

Loki早被他撑开了，哪里还肯满足于手指的抚慰。更何况Thor的手指压根就是心猿意马的最佳代表，它左蹭右蹭，就是不肯往Loki想要的地方按。他抓着Thor的手腕，阴茎翘得高高的。而后在Thor的指腹不经意地轻蹭过他的敏感带时终于忍不住呻吟了起来。

“肏我，Thor，肏我——”他舔着嘴唇磕磕绊绊地要求道，“用你的老二。”

这注定是一场简单而粗暴的惩罚，至少目前看来是这样。当Loki抬起他那浑圆的、湿漉漉的屁股时，Thor要做的只会也只能是插入它。他们没有借助多余的工具——他们也不需要，因为他们所渴求的就是对方的身体。Thor捉着Loki的一只脚踝将它翻向一边，露出那个嫩粉色的、稍微有些红肿的穴口，而后他抽出手扶住自己那硬得发疼的阴茎，慢慢地把它推了进去。

Loki因为那阴茎的温度忍不住向上抬了一下屁股。他几乎被肏出水来——那些原本涂在他屁股里的润滑液随着Thor阴茎的进入被一点点挤了出来，流在床单上印下好一摊水渍。Thor的阴茎又大又烫，硕大的龟头戳弄得Loki连一句完整的呻吟都发不出来。他抓着Thor那健硕的肱二头肌，被干得眼圈泛红。Thor向里插，他带着哭腔抱怨Thor那玩意儿实在太大了；Thor向外撤，他也还是不满意——这个被肏开了的绿眼睛小疯子就那样抓着Thor的胯部，口中含混不清地央求他不要把他的阴茎拔出去。

“我不撤出去怎么再次撞进来？”Thor摸着他的头发问他。Loki极少会向别人展现他的这一面，这是Thor第一次见到他把自己搞得这么狼狈。他怜惜地摸了摸Loki那被咬得湿漉漉的嘴唇，并满意地看到自己的拇指被Loki迷迷糊糊地含了进去。他的伴侣用舌尖舔了舔那根拇指，而后好似把它当做其它的什么东西吮吸了起来。

“你可以在里面动……”Loki舔弄着那根手指央求道，“毕竟你那么大，即使只要动一点点也足够把我肏到射了。”

他说这话的时候甚至还在贪得无厌地挪动臀部企图将那根大阴茎整个坐进屁股里，Thor握住他的腰，将浑身都写满了欲求不满的Loki往自己这一侧拉过来。他不容置疑地掰开Loki那两片浑圆的臀瓣，换了个角度顶弄起了他另一边的肠肉。这终于取悦了Loki——他挂在Thor身上，像个小婊子一样随着Thor动作的节奏疯狂地动着腰。Thor的囊袋啪啪地打在他的屁股上，而那声音简直令他兴奋。他抬高了屁股，呻吟着要Thor更用力一些。

于是Thor便更加卖力地劳作起来。他按着Loki的小腹，阴茎用力捣弄着那个紧致温热的肉穴。Loki简直快要被肏坏了——他的后穴又红又肿，眼睛也因为情欲变得湿漉漉的。他做到一半，似乎是觉得躺着冷了，便哆哆嗦嗦地撑起身子想要往Thor怀里钻。可他被干得腰都是软的，根本使不上劲，就只好伸出手央求Thor把他抱上去，直到最终贴上了那健硕的胸肌才满足地发出了一声小猫似的赞叹。

“Loki，”Thor唤他，怜惜地亲吻他微微颤抖的眼皮。也许是因为紧张，Loki一直夹得很紧，湿润温热的肠肉紧紧地绞着他的阴茎，几乎夹得他快要射出来。Thor不想伤到他，便伸手去捏他那软乎乎的屁屁，含着他的耳垂轻轻哄骗，“放松些。”

然而这番好意Loki可不会理会。那个唯恐天下不乱的小毒蛇听了，反而夹得更紧。他搂着Thor的脖子，在他的胸肌上落下了一个响亮的吻。

“我敢打赌，”他恶作剧般地收缩着自己的屁股，并意料之中地感觉到自己屁股里的那根阴茎愈加胀大了起来。这让Loki不由地生出了一丝满足，他舔了舔唇，小屁股一用力便噙住了那根健硕的锤子，“照这个形式下去，Thor，你一定比我先射。”

Thor哭笑不得地去捏他的胸，把那个敏感的乳粒揉搓得红红的：“那我们就谁都不要射，我就这么一直把你肏到明天天亮。”

Loki白了他一眼，想说你不信就走着瞧。可他终究没说出来，因为很快Thor就再次动作了起来。Loki被那根粗壮的老二戳弄得喘息连连，除了呻吟几乎做不出别的举动。于是他最终十分识时务者为俊杰地决定，还是让谁先射这事儿见鬼去吧。

 

03

而现在，当Thor将他的手托在Loki的屁股上，他们彼此相贴着交换一个又一个吻时，Loki觉得他也许一辈子都不会叫停那个‘惩罚’了。

Thor有着一双有力的臂膀，他就像古希腊时期的神像一般，健壮却匀称。而那臂膀足以将Loki整个圈进他的怀里了，Loki将脸埋在他的颈窝上，像个小猫似的对着他锁骨上冒出的细汗又舔又咬。

“Thor，”他抬头叫着他爱人的名字；那个金发大个子正忙于他们下身联结之处的动作，他一手握着Loki的腰，一手抓着Loki的半个屁屁将它向外掰。Loki几乎被他整个按在了他的阴茎上，那根硕大的性器顶撞着他的敏感带，惹得他不由地发出一阵破碎的呻吟，“你要是插得好，我就不曝光你操粉。”

Thor为他语气中的那丝孩子气不由地笑了起来。Loki总是这样，他似乎十分擅长于在他面前显露出这种幼弟似的撒娇。可Thor还偏吃这一套，他本就比Loki大上那么一两岁，这种孩子气不偏不倚地正好击中了他心里最柔软的那个部分。他怜惜地托住Loki的脊背，指腹轻轻磨蹭着那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨：“我什么时候插得不好过？”

“在温泉镇的那次，”Loki煞有其事地回答。他刚刚因为Thor的一个上挺不小心滑下去了点，导致他现在不得不抱紧Thor的脖子才能得以坐稳，“你那次插得我太疼了——我觉得我都快要被你肏坏了。你那么大，那么热，还一点都不留情地捅到我最里面。我央求你慢一点，可你呢，你居然还越插越快，还说我一定会喜欢的。”

他压根不是在抱怨，Thor想。这个小疯子，他根本就是在戏弄他的丈夫。因为当Thor的阴茎因为他的这番话忍不住又胀大了一些时，Thor分明能看到，Loki的唇角得意地翘了起来。这让他不由地又向上挺了挺胯，硕大的龟头撑开那甬道中的每一寸肠肉，而后他问：“Loki，那你到底喜不喜欢？”

Loki被他戳弄得发出了一声短促的呻吟。不管他们做多少次，他都总会被Thor肏得喘息连连，除了呻吟什么都不会。他仰着头，凑过脸去亲吻Thor下颌上的胡茬。那些被仔细剃过的胡茬轻轻扎着他的嘴唇，磨蹭得它红肿红肿的。Loki伸出舌尖，舔了舔那扎到了他的金色胡茬，然后他偏过头，轻柔地在Thor唇角上印下了一个吻。

“我喜欢，”这个绿眼睛的小混蛋将他对Thor上床水平的赞赏直言不讳，“所以你最好比上次插得更用力些。”

Thor遂了他的愿。他托着Loki的屁股，将他向上抬起又重重地放下。粗壮的阴茎在那本就狭窄的甬道里进进出出，和着润滑剂肏出啪啪的水声。Loki的屁股被他插得又红又肿，两个浑圆的臀瓣上还留着Thor的巴掌印。他甚至连腰都被肏软了——Loki搂着Thor的脖子，软趴趴地半挂在Thor身上，口中不住地叫道：“Thor，你慢一点…我快不行了——”

可Thor才不管他这么多。他一边肏干着Loki的屁股，一边还去挑逗那根抵在他小腹上的阴茎。Loki的阴茎在男人中绝对属于修长的那一类，Thor捉住它，手掌轻轻撸动着浅粉色的柱身，仿佛那是什么宝贝似的把玩着它。

“你对我的节奏总是不满，”他咬着Loki的耳垂在他耳边说，“或许我该让你自己来。你可以完全把握节奏，想多快多慢都行。”

他说完还就真的放开了Loki的屁股，一心一意去磨蹭他丈夫的那深红色的龟头去了。Loki忽的被他晾在那里，还被堵着前端，想射也射不出来。他没办法，就只好扶着Thor结实的臂膀慢慢上下挪动着屁股，试图从中获得一点快感。可他的腰实在太酸了，根本使不上劲，以至于他只挣扎了五六个来回就彻底折腾不动了。这让Loki不由地欲求不满起来，他捧着Thor的脸颊，央求地去亲那个金发大个子的嘴唇，直到亲得他们两个的嘴唇都变得湿漉漉后才罢休。

“我不抱怨你的节奏了…”他睁着那双碧绿的眼睛去看Thor，做出一副极为委屈的模样，“快点动起来，Thor——快用你的老二肏我。”

于是Thor就又动起来。他把Loki按在床上，高高地拉起他的两条腿，露出那个淫荡的小穴。Loki早被肏得汁水四溢了——润滑剂和着体液一并从他的股缝中流出来，那个穴口正一开一合地邀请着阴茎的进入。Thor伸手捏了捏Loki屁屁上的软肉，哄骗他稍微放松一些，而后他握着自己的老二，将那个大东西慢慢送了进去。

Thor插得很用力，也很快。他几乎每一下都肏到了Loki的最深处，肏得那个绿眼睛的小混蛋呻吟不断、哀叫连连。Loki的每一个敏感带他都挨个关照了一遍，硕大的阴茎头戳弄得Loki连一句完整的呻吟都发不出来。他无意识地半张着嘴，眼神涣散地望着Thor，那一双碧绿的、亮晶晶的眼睛也就此变成一汪清泉。Thor低下头去吻他，他就顺从地由着那个金发大个子吞下他所有的呜咽。那简直就像是触了电——当Thor的阴茎碾过他的前列腺，Loki整个人都颤了起来。他像只脱水的鱼一般陷在柔软的床单里，用早已叫哑了的嗓子一遍又一遍地叫着Thor的名字。

“Thor，Thor——”他磕磕绊绊地说，“我要被你肏坏了——”

Thor把他从床单里捞出来、抱到怀里，Loki便靠在他胸前发出小小的喘息。Thor肏他肏得太深了，他把Loki整个都打开了、填满了。这个小骗子再说不出什么恼人的话，他就那样缩在Thor怀里，仿佛那是什么让他心安的地方——而那也的确是。当Thor抱紧他，亲亲他的时候，Loki觉得他宁愿一辈子就这样溺死在这种怀抱中，也再不愿意去别处了。他吮吸着Thor锁骨下的皮肤，在这个金发大个子的胸前留下一个又一个吻痕。然后在Thor又一次挺身撞上他的敏感点时，终于呜咽了起来。

“我快射了…”他对着Thor那健硕的胸肌呻吟道，并试探着去含Thor那饱满的乳尖，“我要你跟我一起射。”

Thor低头看了一眼Loki，那个绿眼睛小骗子像小猫吃食似的舔着那个乳粒。他的舌头滑滑得、有些温热，Thor爱惜地摸了摸他的头发，俯身去亲Loki那光光的额头。

“好，我们一起射。”他对Loki承诺，而后抚慰起Loki高高翘着的阴茎。他那有些粗糙的指腹反复摩擦着肉柱顶端的龟头，直把它搓得湿漉漉、红肿红肿的。他用阴茎接连碾上Loki最敏感的那一点，并满意地看到他的绿眼睛爱人在他怀中被肏得几乎软成一滩水。他亲吻着Loki，然后在Loki温热的精液喷洒在自己小腹上时，尽数射进了Loki的身体里。

他们射过以后抱着彼此躺了一会儿，Loki像吃饱喝足的猫咪似的靠在他怀里餍足地亲吻Thor的嘴唇。那起初是个浅尝辄止的吻，但很快在Thor的回应下变得充满情欲。而后，重新硬起来的Thor又拖着Loki做了第二次、第三次，直到他的丈夫最终在他怀里被射了个肚圆儿、阴茎再也射不出任何东西之后才恋恋不舍地罢休。

等到他们彻底完事已经是凌晨四点钟了，Thor抱着被肏得走不了路的Loki去浴室洗了个澡。那个绿眼睛小骗子彻底被肏坏了，他整个人像个大号宝贝似的缩在Thor怀里，搂着Thor的脖子迷迷瞪瞪地打瞌睡，连Thor往他头顶揉洗发水时都没有做出任何反抗。

“Thor…”在Thor从他屁屁里往外掏那些射进去的精液时，Loki终于发出了一点声音。他像是突然想起了什么似的爬起来，露出光裸的胳膊，“我忘了跟你说一件事。”

Thor顿时有种不祥的预感。他伸出手，搂住Loki的腰把他抱出来：“你干什么了？”

只见他绿眼睛的丈夫期期艾艾地从一旁的架子上拿过一只手机——Thor几乎不知道他是什么时候把手机顺过来的——而后他划开屏幕，把上面显示的、Loki七年前的黑粉账号页面展示给Thor看。

“我把你操粉的事发出去了，”Loki把头埋在Thor的颈窝里，抓着他的一缕金发告诉他，“而且我还告诉了他们，这个粉就是我。”

这下Thor的大脑彻底宕机了。他头疼地把那个惹是生非的小混蛋放到了他们的双人床上，心想这下他们的粉丝怕是彻底要掀起一场暴动了。

 

FIN


End file.
